


Toffee apple

by Naralyn94



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bonfire Night, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naralyn94/pseuds/Naralyn94
Summary: Dedicated to my friend Kate who's beautiful art inspired me to write this masterpiece, picture here: https://imgur.com/47FGCYvCheck out her art instagram Jojo_quartz_artAlso thanks Amy for naming the plant.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 24





	Toffee apple

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend Kate who's beautiful art inspired me to write this masterpiece, picture here: https://imgur.com/47FGCYv  
Check out her art instagram Jojo_quartz_art  
Also thanks Amy for naming the plant.

[Fanart](https://imgur.com/47FGCYv)

"Maybe he just didn't understand me correctly and assumed we're going for a normal dinner as always. I mean, that's what we've always done, right? It's not like this time there could be anything different. Just two deities meeting and talking and eating. I mean, he's been so dense for centuries, there's no way a 'Wanna go on a date tonight?' would give him any hints...right?" Crowley frantically squeezed the handle of a plant mister as he moved across the room, watering his beloved plants. It was for the first time in decades that he actually talked to them with worry instead of intimidation. The almost the end of the world but not really has happened over a year ago and since then quite a few things changed in his relationship with the angel, mainly their communication as Crowley insisted this was the time for Aziraphale to finally use a smartphone. He told him it was hip, nifty, but the truth be told Crowley just incredibly despised touching public phone receivers and buttons that people touched with their unwashed hands.

  
Aziraphale was quick to learn the wonders of texting and since the only contact number in his phone was Crowley, he ended up texting the demon on a daily basis. Recently they both stepped up their game by introducing emoticons into their conversations, which Crowley thought Aziraphale overused, but it was still cute receiving a good morning text with twenty flowers and suns. It was this morning that Crowley sent the text first, influenced by couple bottles of wine.

  
08:43 _Good morning Angel. Wanna go on a date tonight? St. James's park at 6?_

  
His text remained unanswered until early afternoon when Aziraphale finally responded.

  
14:22 _That sounds lovely. Let's meet at our regular bench. Aziraphale._

  
The angel had tendencies to put signature on each and every one of his texts but Crowley found it strangely endearing. Damn, he was head over heels for the angel for centuries by now, of course he wanted to move forward, especially now that they had a legit chance since both Heaven and Hell left them to their own devices and didn't bother them. 

  
"If anything goes wrong, it's your fault Jeremy." Crowley frowned at the tall ficus that trembled fearfully. Crowley set the plant mister aside and huried to the park in his Bentley, slapping on a pair of sunglasses despite the obvious darkness that was settling outside. As he parked on his usual spot a loud bang echoed in his ears, followed by a huge spray of gold sparkles and a hint of sulfur smelling smoke. Crowley hated the smell, it reminded him too much of his fall. He dashed through the crowd of people, snatching a toffee apple from one of the new stalls that sprung up among the path and finally reached the bench.

"May I tempt you to a sweet treat, angel?" Crowley waved the stick, causing the angel's lips curl into a smile.

  
"Crowley! Temptation accomplished. I thought you'd take longer." he took the apple, giving it a quick sniff before raising an eyebrow. "Where is yours?" "Angel you know I'm not into this stuff. I uh...what do you wanna do?" Crowley squirmed. "Well, you asked me on a date, I presumed you might have some ideas? Of course we could watch the fireworks. Remember, remember?"  
Crowley exhaled exasperatedly. "The fifth of November, yes yes." He rolled his eyes. No wonder there were fireworks and a giant pile of wood stacked in a cylindrical shape set ablaze, it was a Bonfire night. "If you ask me I think it's just pointless. Celebrating a failed assassination with fire and explosions, it's literally just reanactment of what could have happen if the plan worked." 

  
Aziraphale took a hefty bite of his toffee apple and decided not to really comment on Crowley's little rant. He didn't want the demon to know he was the cause of it, since he performed a little miracle back then to stop it. He finished the delicious treat in silence, watching the bonfire rise higher and higher. The flames kept dancing around with people enjoying the heat and light, it was all rather lovely. He turned to Crowley who was now staring at his knees, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly. With an inexplainable urge Aziraphale pulled of Crowley's sunglasses and smiled when he noticed the demon's eyes reflecting beautiful firework sparkles. His serpent pupils shined brightly with red and gold sparks.

  
"Are you thinking of...you know...the fall?"

  
Crowley didn't answer. Instead his hands clasped Aziraphale's and he interlocked their fingers. He felt a warmth in his chest that had nothing to do with the heat of bonfire, but he still didn't know how to properly convey his feelings he had for the angel. Instead he just squeezed his hands tighter around Aziraphale's and sighed. "Angel I-"

  
"I know my dear boy. Me too."

  
Crowley smiled. "I want to-"

  
Aziraphale closed the gap between them until his lips collided with Crowley's, connecting them with a soft, pure kiss. Crowley could taste the toffee and he gave the angel a curious lick, sucking on his bottom lip and deepening the kiss, his tongue gently entwined with angel's. The kiss was sweet and gentle, causing Crowley's face to flush red, and he was thanking the actual heavens his blushing could not be seen in the dark. 


End file.
